Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Victoria prepares a Christmas celebration at the castle, against Blanko's wishes. She tries to show him the meaning of Christmas through his heart, but the evil Swackhammer wants to keep the two apart. I don't own the songs or characters, except for Victoria. NO FLAMES, PLEASE!
1. Our Story Begins

Months after the curse had been broken, the castle was lit at night over the woods. Tonight is Christmas Eve! Everyone from Victoria's village came over to celeberate. They crossed the bridge and sang a very, familiar carol.

**Villagers: **Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la! 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la! Don we now our gay apparel! Fa-la-la, la-la-la, La-la-la! Troll the ancient Yuletide carol! Fa-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la!

In the hallway, the Warners and Taz were playing with a red ribbon and laughing when the three had Taz chase after them. They stopped by the steps and looked at the ballroom. Everything has been decorated for Christmas and everyone gathered around to celebrate the most wonderful time of the year. The Warners and Taz were amazed at the sight, then slid down the rail to join the guests.

Bugs Bunny was throwing holly leaves over a table and sang to himself, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" He chuckles as he throws more leaves, "There must be much, much more holly!" Daffy Duck was getting some food from the table onto a small plate and sang, "'Tis the season to be..." He stops and finds a leaf. He grumbles, "What's this? There's too much holly." Yakko, Wakko, and Dot ran into Daffy, who dropped his plate and nearly lost his balance. He called, "Whoa! Slow down, kids."

A white cat with golden eyes, red lips, and a geen dress on her was putting an angel on top of the tree. Her name was Sawyer. She sang, "Don we now our gay apparel!" She looks over the ladder and shakes her head, "No, no, no, no! More mistletoe!" Granny was standing with Pound and Bupkus, who were near the fireplace. The old woman looked over to see Yakko and Wakko with two presents in their hands.

She called, "Yakko! Wakko! Away from those presents, boys!" The two ran towards Granny, then Yakko said, "Hey, Granny! We got one for each of us!" Wakko asked, "Is it okay if we open them?" Granny smiled warmly, "Well, just one."

"Whoo!" the Warners cheered. Bupkus looked at the two unwrap their gifts, along with Taz chewing on the paper. Bupkus smiled, "It's good to see these kids have a proper Christmas, not like last year." Pound chuckled, "Yes. This is much more agreeable." Veronica looked at her boyfrend and said, "Well, I thought last year was quite nice."

"Yes, well, I suppose I, I did manage to save Christmas," Pound smirked at Bupkus.

"You?" Bupkus asked.

"Yes, me," Pound replied, "If not for my skillful and decisive leadership, all would've been lost."

Bupkus flicks Pound's tie and scoffs, "Leadership? Ha! You could not lead a horse to water!" Yakko and Wakko both got their gifts out, which were a pair of socks for each of them. They held the socks up, groaned, and tossed them over their shoulders.

"What are you yammering about? It was all my idea," Pound glared. Bupkus slapped Pound's hand away from him and snapped, "Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine!" These two shouldn't be fighting, especially during this holiday. Rita rolled her eyes, "Heavens. How many times are we going to have to go over this story?"

"Story?" Dot asked.

"Until someone gets his facts straight," Bupkus replied as he glares at Pound. Dot looked at the brunette and asked, "Why don't you tell it, Rita?" Pound agreed, "Capital idea." Rita shrugged and said in an unsure tone, "Well, I don't know..." Bupkus smiled and reassured his girlfriend, "Come now, Rita. Surely, you recall how I saved Christmas."

He was getting ahead of himself, which made Pound warn, "Hey, no leading the witness." Dot pulled her cutest face and pleaded, "Please, Rita, tell the story?" The woman placed the Warner on her lap and smiled, "Oh, alright." She sat on a chair with her as Bupkus said, "Ah, now we will hear that really happened." Bupkus, Pound, Professor Utonium, and a few others gathered around to listen Rita's story.

She began, "Well, let's see. Victoria, terrified by the master's anger, ran away from the castle...straight into a pack of wolves. But the master saved her. They began to be friends." Bupkus said, "Ah, ah, ah. That's where I come in!" He meant that the real story begins.

* * *

**Okay, here's the sequel! The cast is the same as before, but with new characters. I don't own any of them, except for Victoria (who is me). I hope you like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Ice Skating and Schemes

Our story begins at the ballroom, where everything is dusty during the winter season. The spell had not be broken yet, which means that the servants were enchanted objects, Monstars, and Monstarettes. Even Blanko was still a Monstar. Bupkus ran into the ballroom to look for Blanko. Now, Victoria had promised him that she must stay in the castle forever and they became friends; it was Bupkus and the others' chance for Blanko and Victoria to fall in love and break the spell. Bupkus began to look out the window, while Nawt, Yakko, Wakko, and Granny came in for the search.

"Where could he be?" Yakko asked.

"Goodness knows. We've searched every last corner." Granny said.

"I'm beginning to think he's not in the castle at all," Daffy said, joining their search. Bupkus wiped the dust off of the window and saw Blanko walking outside, "Voilà! There he is!" Granny smiled, "Wonderful!" Daffy gasped, "No time to waste. We must find a way to get them together." Bupkus got away from the window and started running, nearly knocking Daffy over. Nawt joined Bupkus and called over his shoulder, "Let's go! Love will not wait!"

"You really think she's the one?" Wakko asked.

"Will she break the spell?" Yakko added.

"I knew it from the moment I set eyes on her!" Nawt replied, smiling and almost running out of breath as he ran. Granny caught up with them and said, "If anyone can reach the master, Victoria can. Such a kind soul." Bupkus adds, "And her looks don't hurt either!" The Warners snickered with Nawt, then Daffy ran and called, "Wait for me!" The little clock ran as quick as he could down the halls.

Meanwhile, Victoria walked upstairs and down the hallway, thinking something she wants to do. Bupkus and the others made their way in front of her, and Daffy crashed against the wall. "Hi, Vicky!" Yakko greeted. Victoria smiled, "Oh, hello. Wakko, do you know what day it is?" The tea cup with a cap on his head looked away and said unsure, "Well, it's not Tuesday..."

Victoria giggled, "No, silly. Today is December 24. The day before Christmas." Bupkus changed the conversation and smiled, "And what a beautiful day it is. A wonderful day for a morning stroll." The purple Monstar gently tugs Victoria's arm to follow him, then placed her arm around his own as a gentleman would. She walked with him as the others followed her.

"Yes, yes. Nothing starts a day like a brisk walk around the grounds," Granny added.

"Yeah! Or you could go ice skating!" Wakko suggested.

Before Daffy could join, he chuckles, "Yes, fresh air, exercise," then bends over as he heard a creak in his back and finishes, "In moderation or course." Victoria found some ice skates hanging on a post, who was holding it by his nose and was snoring. The skates being off his face woke him up a little, but he went back to sleep.

"Come along, Victoria. The great outdoors awaits." Granny said. "Yeah, let's go!" Nawt said, very excited. Bang helped Victoria put on her dark purple winter coat. Victoria smiled at him, "Merci, monsieur." Bang smiled and held the door out for her. Victoria was about to walk, but saw Blanko walking on the ice. Victoria smiled and waved, "Oh, good morning." Blanko saw her and frowned at her when suddenly, he slipped on the ice and lands on his back. He got up a little a lets out a low growl.

"Oh, dear! Are you alright?" Victoria asked as she slid on the ice. Blanko got up slowly and said, "Uh…uh…I fell and I landed on my…on, on the ice."

"It's pretty slippery," Victoria said.

"Yes…it's slippery," Blanko mumbled.

Victoria was sitting on a bench and puts her ice skates on her feet. While she was lacing them up, Blanko had his arms crossed and still frowned. Victoria said, "This is a perfect day for skating." Nawt and the others watched them. "Come on," Victoria began to ice skate the ice, as Blanko watched, "Come on."

"No," Blanko grunts and looked at his servants.

"Go on, Master. It might be fun," Nawt said.

"Go for it!" Wakko added. Blanko looked back at Victoria and smiled a little. Nawt, Taz, and the others ran towards the bridge to get a better view of Blanko and Victoria. "Come on. Why don't you try it like this?" Victoria shows him how to skate slowly to teach him, "See? It's easy." Blanko began to do what she says very slowly and almost began to slip.

"Yes. I think this may work," Granny said.

* * *

Over at the West Wing, by Blanko's room, a pipe organ is playing slow and gloomy. Two piccolos were watching the player playing the organ. One was short and stubby, but looked intelligent and grouchy. The other was tall and lanky, but he looked stupid and sweet. They were Pinky and Brain. The one playing the organ was a fat alien that had dark green skin, purple eyes, and a dark purple business suit with a pair of sandals on his feet. His name was Swackhammer.

Swackhammer continues playing and ends his masterpiece. The piccolos applauded for his music. "Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Pinky cheered. Swackhammer chuckled, "Pinky, you approve? How about you, Brain?" Brain said, "I'd have to say that masterpiece was magnificent."

"Oh, come along, it's merely an opera," Swackhammer played the very low booming tune, causing the glass windows to crack, "To bring the house down," Swackhammer laughed. A small chunk of the ceiling fell on Pinky's head, making the mouthpiece cover his eyes. Pinky straightened himself and asked, "Is there a part for two piccolos?"

"Absolutely," Swackhammer answered and played a light tune. The green notes came out of the organ and floated towards a chest, getting out the music masterpiece for the two, "Solo for Pinky and the Brain, in B-flat." Pinky sighed, "Oh, I do anything for a solo. What about you, Brain?" Brain said, "Besides trying to take over the world, the solo sounds inviting to me."

"Yes," the chest slammed when Swackhammer smirked, "I know. Now, boys, in the midst of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Have a little look-see, will ya?" Pinky took a look outside the window and saw Victoria and Blanko laughing. "Wow. Would you look at that?" Pinky asked. Brain joined and looked at the window. He said, "Well, what do you know?"

"Well, fellas, now that you mentioned it. I think I might. I'll just pick myself up and…" Swackhammer got interrupted because he's worried that his organ might fall and he's stuck as his ankles were shackled to the organ, "Great, who am I kidding? Look at this! I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!" Pinky gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh, right-o. Um, the master is skating."

"Skating? Now, why on Earth would he do a thing like that?" Swackhammer wondered. Brain said with a shrug, "Probably because that pretty brunette is holding his hand." Swackhammer glared at him and asked, "What? Victoria?" When she came to the castle, Swackhammer wasn't impressed. Pinky scratched his head, "Hey! Maybe if she falls in love with him, the spell will be broken and we'll be Looney again!"

Brain added, "And human for the Monstars and Monstarettes."

Swackhammer got angry and blares his organ, making the two yelp and fall to the floor. Swackhammer sneered, "Trust me, boys. Looney Tunes, humanity, and powers are entirely overrated. Before the enchantment, there was no need for my particular brand of genius. But now, the master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul. I am his confidant and his best friend, and I won't let some peasant girl go ruin it for me!"

He turned to the two and snarled, "Pinky, Brain, see to it that this blossoming love withers on the vine." Pinky saluted, "Yes, Maestro Swackhammer," and he walked off with Brain to stop Victoria and Blanko from falling in love.

* * *

Back outside, Victoria watched the blue Monstar, finally ice skating really well. He ice skates around Victoria a couple of times and give a happy snarl, "I think I got it!" With a growl, he moves away as Victoria giggles. The two piccolos ran towards the bridge, while Nawt and the others kept watching Blanko and Victoria. Pinky hops up and down as he says, "Hey, down in front! I want to see! Let me see! I wanna to see, too!" Brain slaps Pinky away and gives a shrill note. Nawt and the others shushed him to be quiet, so that they won't disturb Blanko and Victoria.

"Oh, this is promising," Daffy said, watching Blanko and Victoria. Bupkus sighed, "Ah, yes, there is something in the air. Could it be love?" Pinky panicked, "Love? We've got to stop them!" Brain said, "You're going to stop them and I'll watch, Pinky. Time for a little slide!" He pushes Pinky down the stair rail. Pinky screamed when he's sliding down the rail. He had flown off and began sliding right inside the fountain.

"What are those little toots up to?" Granny wondered. Pinky is flown off past Blanko and Victoria, then slid on the ice. He watched them ice skating together, holding hands and skating past him. Blanko looked at Victoria with a warm smile and gave a small chuckle. Pinky got up and grabbed Blanko's cape as he calls, "Stop!" He pulled hard and rips the cape, making Blanko and Victoria slide fast. The two let out small screams as they slid fast and crashed towards the pile of snow. Victoria panted when she sat up as Blanko shook off the snow he was covered.

Pinky got thrown off and crashed against the tree, which had some snow fall on top of him. Brain got towards Pinky and said, "Nice landing, but horrible outcome." He gets his friend out of the snow and watches the two. Victoria smiled and laid down on the snow to make a snow angel, while Blanko watched. She got up, while Jake did the same, "It's a Christmas angel, see?"

Blanko smiled to see his angel, but he frowned at what he made and low growl escaped from his throat. He looked at his version, which looked like a hideous shape. He sighed, "This is no angel. It's the shadow of a monster..." Outraged, he roared and slashed at the snow to get rid of the shadow monster. He runs off with a roar as the snowflakes fell gently.

Pinky chuckled of what he witnesses, "Swackhammer's going to be so proud of us!" Victoria and the others watched Blanko stomping off back to the castle, still angry. Victoria said sadly, "I don't know why I bother." She flops down on the snow and sighs, "Now, he's worse than ever." Granny looked at Victoria and said, "Don't lose hope, dearest."

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of using Pinky and Brain as Fife, so I decided to have them be two piccalos. Again, I odn't own them; I only own Victoria (who is me). I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. Stories

In the West Wing, Swackhammer kept playing some music on his organ. Blanko stomped into his room with a growl and looked at the rose on his dressing table. He looked at the pink glow and growls, "I hate Christmas." He walks away with a huff and opens the doors to the room Swackhammer is. He walks towards a chair near a lit fireplace.

Swackhammer looks at Blanko sitting in the chair and asks, "The music helps?" Blanko stares at the flames and scoffs, "Your music is the only thing that helps me forget." Swackhammer said calmly, "Don't worry, old friend. I'm here. Just as I have been, just as I always will be." Blanko bowed his head and calmed down a bit.

Over in the castle, Victoria walked down the halls and angrily said, "Why is Blanko such a grump?" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot were walking with her. Dot shrugs, "I don't know. He's always like that." Wakko shrugs, "Maybe puberty's out to get him." He received a weird look from his siblings. Victoria didn't listen to Wakko and huffed, "Even at Christmas?"

She walked into a small room that had papers and books, which was a small study. Dot asked, "Vicky, what's Christmas?" Victoria turned to pick up the tea cup and said, "Oh, Dot. You and your brothers must know about Christmas: stockings in front of the fire, a tree, tinsel?" Dot shook her head sadly, then Victoria said something that made Dot's face brighten up, "Presents?"

The Warners all said, "Presents? Do we all get one?" Victoria chuckle and placed Dot on the desk, "Of course, everyone gets a present on Christmas." Yakko sighed, "Even tall, blue, and temperamental?" Wakko adds, "He's 95 percent temper and 5 percent mental." Dot rolled her eyes and said, "Even Blanko gets one, right?"

Victoria nods, "Yes, even Blanko."

"What are you gonna get him?" Yakko asks.

"I don't know him really well to know what he would want." Victoria answers unsure.

Wakko thought for a bit and asked, "Well, what would you want?" Victoria smiled and moved a lock of hair from her face, "Well, what I love most in the world are my books. My stories." Wakko smiled, "Perfect! Why don't you give him a story?" Victoria opened a drawer and got pieces of parchment out. She smiled, "You're right, Wakko. A story."

She takes a quill pen out and puts in on it. Then, she began to sing as she started to create a storybook.

**Victoria: **When I get to know him, we'll find more things to say. One day, I will reach him; there has to be a way. Everyone needs someone; he must need someone, too. When I get to know him better, here's what I will do... I'll read him stories from picture books, all filled with wonder! Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday! We'll find a mountain-top and some moon-beams to sit under; I'll lead because I know the way! So much to discover, I do it all the time. I could live inside bright pages, where the words all rhyme...

**Yakko, Wakko, and Dot:** We will slay the dragons that still follow him around! And he'll smile! Yes, he'll smile as his dreams leave the ground! Stories and stories about mermaids, kings, and sunken treasure! Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday.

**Victoria:** I know a tiny place Just a dot, too small to measure. I'll take him there, I know the way! Stories about heroes, who overcame their deepest sorrows! They'll put hope into his heart again to cherish everyday!

The book is finished as a needle stitched the bindings in the air, then the books lands into Victoria's hands. She places the book into a dark purple case and closes the opening. She brings out a pink ribbon and Yakko uses his single foot to help make the bow. Victoria turns away and finishes her song.

**Victoria:** He'll find a better world and the strength to face tomorrow! I'm sure that when he knows the way, he'll want to stay...

Yakko tugs and lands on his back as he pulls himself off the bow. He asks as Victoria picks him up, "Do you really think the master will like his gift?" Victoria answers, "I do." Wakko asks with a smile appearing on his face, "So, does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?" Victoria answers, "Uh-huh. Absolutely."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Daffy said when Victoria asks him about celebrating Christmas in the kitchen. The wine glasses whined, "Why not?" Daffy paces on the counter and refuses some more, "Out of the question. Not a chance. Dream on. An impossibility. Forget it!" The wine glasses whined again, "Aw! Come on!" Daffy looks at Pound slouching and orders, "Suck in that gut!"

Pound inhales and makes himself less flabby. Bugs walks towards Daffy and slaps his back saying, "Mon ami, get with the spirit. Unwind." Daffy's time hands swirled around his face as he mumbles, "Oh, dear." Granny was getting her tea bags replaced by Veronica and May was polishing the teapot. Granny said, "Come on, love. Have a heart."

"Yeah. Come on," The glasses whined. Daffy fixes the hands on his face and said, "No, no, and...let me think." Bugs, the Monstars, and Monstarettes asked, "Yeah?" Daffy refuses again, "NO!" The others moaned as Pound slaps himself on the forehead and Nawt stomps his foot. Daffy growled, "This is where I put my foot down!" As he stomps his foot, Bang slipped a little platter of putty onto Daffy's foot, making the clock hop around and get stuck. Daffy struggles and said, "The master has forbidden Christmas!" He slipped onto his back and the others giggled.

Victoria was drying a cookie sheet and said, "Forbid Christmas? No one can forbid Christmas." Pound walked towards her and sighed, "He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past and Christmas is the _most_ painful reminder of it. Well, it was painful for me, the guys, and the girls. But Blanko suffered the most. I, for one, do not wish to torture him."

"I, for one, think a little Christmas cheer would do him some good," said Victoria. All of the others agreed with her, but they didn't know that Brain watched from the doorway to listen their conversation because Swackhammer ordered him to spy on Victoria. Nawt said, "The girl is right. It is up to us to do something." Pound looked at Nawt and said, "It's not our place to get involved! No, no, no, no!" He poked Nawt's nose and said, "We just can't mind our own beeswax, can we? Just have to stick our wick where it doesn't belong."

Bang grins evilly and blows fire on Pound's butt slowly. Pound howled in pain and flew up, then lands into a giant washing bin of water. Pound pokes his head out and spits the soapy water out, then everyone laughed. Pound mumbles as he tries to get out of the bin, "Oh, humiliating!" Veronica helps him out and said, "Ease up, Pound. I think it's a wonderful idea."

Pound straightened himself up and said, "Yeah, so do I." Daffy waddled towards the two Monstars and said, "But the master doesn't want it. His castle, his rules." May shook her head, "It's not fair."

"She's right. It's not fair!" the glasses whined. "Don't whine, glasses," Daffy crossed his arms. "Sorry," they whined again. Everyone looked at the floor sadly as Granny said, "Look at us, squabbling and bickering. Breaks my heart to see it, it does," Dot nuzzled to Granny for comfort, then the teapot continued, "And we used to be at our very best at Christmas. Why, we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle." Daffy still had his arms crossed and frowned.

Bugs said, "Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey."

"Cranberry sauce," Victoria added.

"Shortbread cookies," Dot said.

"Mince pies," Bugs continued.

"Potatoes. Gravy," Tallulah said.

"And Christmas pudding!" Bugs finished.

Daffy's face lit up and asked, "Pudding? With custard?" Pound looked at the clock and said, "What do you think we are, barbarians? Of course with custard! And raisins and brandy, and all those things you like." All that food that Daffy likes is making his mouth water. Everyone agreed and got Daffy in a trap.

Daffy moaned because he can't resist the food that he likes, "Alright." May and Yakko cheered, "Yes!" Daffy warns everyone, "But if the master finds out about this, he will be furious! So, everybody, keep quiet." Bupkus called, "Come on! What are we waiting for, Christmas?" Daffy's eyes bugged out as he said, "Holy smokes, we don't have time! It's Christmas Eve!"

"We'll see to the dinner." Granny and Tallulah said. Pound dipped Veronica, holding a leaf over her head like mistletoe. He said, "I'll get some mistletoe." Veronica sighed dreamily and got kissed by Pound. Victoria stood up and said, "We need to brighten this place up." Pound propped Veronica back up and said, "Victoria, I know someone who will help!" He walked off and had everyone follow him. Daffy said, "Now, now, wait for me. I'm in charge here. I'm in charge."

He found out that everyone left him alone, then ran out of the kitchen and called, "Wait for me!"

* * *

**Like this? I don't own the songs or the other characters, just me. I hope you like where this is going so far! I thought of having the Warners singing the song and decided to have them quote Three Stooges for laughs. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. As Long As There's Christmas

In the castle, Pound led Victoria, Bugs, and the Warners towards the attic. They went along a winding staircase as Dot counted, "One-thousand one, one-thousand two, one-thousand three...are we there yet?"

"Not yet," Victoria replied. She followed behind Pound, who was in front of her and ws holding Bugs to light the way he was going. "Boy, there are sure a lot of stairs here," Yakko said as Dot continued counting. At the bottom, Pinky began to follow them up the stairs to continue spying on Victoria and the others, and he'll report with Brain to Swackhammer. Victoria and the others have finally made it to the top, then began to search for someone. "Hello?" Victoria called, but unknown to her that some ornaments watched them behind the boxes.

"Do not be afraid, docs. It is I, Bugs. We have come to pay you a little visit," Bugs said. Wakko turned slowly around and saw an angel wearing a blue dress that shimmered, a halo on her head, golden eyes, and white hair. Wakko quickly hid by Victoria and peeked from her skirt. The angel asked surprised, "Bugs?" Pound turned around and set Bugs down as he said, "Sawyer! Long time, no see, girl!"

Sawyer smiled, "Pound, it's great to see you. Ah, Bugs, finally," She came out of a chest with the other ornaments, who were happy to see Pound and Bugs. Sawyer walked towards Bugs and said, "I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever." Bugs held her in his arms and was careful not to burn her, then he started to woo her.

He dipped her and said, "Ah, Sawyer, sweetheart." He kisses her cheek and says, "Your eyes are still so lovely after all these years." He kisses her cheeks, then Sawyer giggles and gently shoves him, "Bugs, please. You'll tarnish the halo." Victoria cleared her throat, so that Pound can introduce her to the angel. Pound got the message and said, "Oh, yeah. This is Victoria, our guest."

"Hello, Victoria!" one of the ornaments greeted.

"Pleased to meet you," Victoria smiled.

"And this is Sawyer," Pound continued, "She is the castle decorator."

"You mean _was_ the castle decorator. I am not responsible for this Baroque atrocity!" Sawyer corrected, then she sighed happily, "When I was in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty." Bugs chuckled, "And that is why we have come. Gather around, mes enfants. We are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!" All the ornaments in excitement, while Pinky sighed when he kept spying. They all kept cheering, except for Sawyer. She crossed her arms and shouts, "No! Stop!"

Pound knelt down to Sawyer's level and asked, "What is it, chèrie?" Sawyer said, "Why do you raise my hopes...I, I mean, _their_ hopes only to have them dashed? Well, no more." All of the ornaments groaned sadly and began to walk off. Victoria looked at the ornaments and said, "But it's Christmas Eve. Without you, we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

Sawyer turns her head and scoffs, "Ha! Christmas. Hmph! I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again." Even she won't help because she won't forget what happened to Blanko. Bugs took her hands and said, "But this is to be the greatest celebration ever! We can't do it without you." Sawyer moves away and folds her arms saying, "Well, but of course you cannot. Christmas takes planning and organization. No. No, I won't do it. It won't change anything!"

Victoria kneels to the angel's level and said, "I believe it will." She was about to convince her and began to sing.

**Victoria:** There's more to this time of year, than sleigh bells and holly; mistletoe and snow. Those things come and go much deeper than snow, stronger than the strongest love we'll know. We'll ever know...

Victoria pulled the rope to open the door to the roof. The sun shined on Sawyer and the others, making some gasp. The piccolo kept spying on them as Victoria and the others began leaving to get everything decorated for Christmas; he began to follow them.

**Victoria:** As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine; a star shines above us, lighting your way and mine.

Victoria and the group stopped by the wall when they saw Blanko walking by. They snuck quietly to the ballroom, while Daffy and the others began to decorate Christmas.

**Daffy:** Just as long as there's Christmas, there will be Christmas pud. Tons of turkey!

**Granny:** And cranberry sauce and mince pies if we're good!

**Bang:** Loads of logs on the fire!

**Tallulah, Veronica, Rita, May, and Enchanted Objects**: Lots of gifts on the tree, all wrapped up in red ribbons!

**Dot:** Wonder if there's one for me

**Daffy:** We are due for a party. Where on earth do we start?

**Lola:** I may wear my tiara You bought me in Monmartre!

**Bugs:** All the silver will sparkle

**Rita:** And the china will gleam

**Bang:** And we'll all be as shiny as a brand-new centime

**Yakko and Wakko:** After dinner, we'll play games

**May:** Till the morning breaks through!

**Bugs:** Then, we'll meet in the garden; this is what we shall do

**Dot:** We will build us a snowman that'll reach to the sky!

**Victoria:** It will stay up until July!

Bupkus had a sketch of a Christmas tree and showed everyone what it should look like, then they all cheered. They began building to pretend it's a Christmas tree, then a ribbon picked up Sawyer and carried her to the top. "What are you doing? Stop, stop, stop! Put me down! Put me down! Uh, this is ridiculous! Everyone knows that the lights go on first!" Sawyer explained when she is carried towards the top, "I don't want to go all the way up there on the top."

**All:** As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as our guiding star shines above, there'll always be Christmas...

**Victoria:** As long as there's Christmas, we'll all be just fine. There'll always be Christmas...

She imagined that the objects is a really big Christmas tree.

**Victoria: **So there always will be a time, when the world is filled with peace and love.

Victoria smiled that there will be a Christmas in the castle. "We're going to have the greatest Christmas ever!" Dot said, getting excited for Christmas. Victoria turned to the tea cup and smiled, "Oh, I hope so, Dot." Suddenly, she gasped when all of the objects have been knocked down. From the mess, Pound up and called, "You on the left, you on the right, follow me! There is decorating to be done!"

Daffy's head was covered with a stocking, then he took it off and said, "Yes, but keep in mind, the master musn't find out." Pinky ducked behind a wall and chucked to himself, "Oh, yes! Wait till I tell Brain and Swackhammer about this! NARF!" He sneaks off towards the West Wing to tell everyone the news.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of using Sawyer or Minerva Mink as Angelique, but Sawyer was a good choice. I don't own any of the songs or characters, only Victoria. I hope you liek where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Blanko's Past

Blanko heard the news and growled, "Christmas? She's planning Christmas?" Swackhammer sneered, "Yes. Awful, isn't it?" Blanko growled still and walked on fours back to the fireplace, while Swackhammer smirked that his plan is working. Blanko came to the fireplace and took a seat on the chair, "Perhaps she doesn't _know _how I feel about Christmas." Blanko knew that Victoria is still new around the castle and never told her that he hates Christmas.

"But she does know," Swackhammer said when Blanko's eyes widen, "She just doesn't care like I do. She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle. And you know how much we despise Christmas." Blanko glared at the fire as he sadly muttered, "The day my life ended..."

_Flashback_

Ten years ago, it was Christmas Eve and everyone was Looney/human. A boy at 11 years old sat in a throne and ordered, "Bring me my presents!" Blanko was the prince that he was before: spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Bugs Bunny knelt before Blanko and held out a present, "Your Highness, please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation. I know I speak for everyone when-"

Blanko rolled his eyes in annoyance and groaned, "Oh, just give it to me!" He grabbed the present out of Bugs's hands. He unwrapped the present and saw what he has, but he got angry, "A storybook? You call this a present? I hope you have something better for me, Swackhammer." Swackhammer was still short and fat, but he had black hair that was combed back. Swackhammer answered, "Yes, sir. Of course, Master." He sat at an organ bench and played a tune slowly.

Blanko riased a brow and growled, "What is that?" Swackhammer turned and answered with a small bow, "Um, a small piece in your honor, Master." Blanko slumped and groaned, "I hate it! Swackhammer, that stuff is gloomy." Things are about to get much worse when he and the others heard a knock on the door. Blanko shot up and shouts, "Who disturbs my Christmas?!"

He opens the doors and glared at a visitor, which appears to be an old woman with her haggard appearance and holding a rose. The old woman begged, "Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold." Blanko was repulsed by her appearance, sneered at the small offering, and scoffs, "I don't need a rose. Go away, you wretched old hag!"

He slammed the doors shut, which made the old woman stare in shock and the rose began to shine to reveal her true form. The old woman changed into a beautiful woman with raven hair that was long, amber eyes, gray skin, and was wearing a purple dress. The enchantress was Eris. Blanko's eyes were barely open from the bright light of Eris. Eris glared at Blanko because she had seen that Blanko's cold heart has no love and is about to punish him.

The enchantress still held the rose in her hands, which started to glow pink. Eris said with her eyes burning with hatred, "You have been deceived by you own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within it," She explained when her glitter of magic surrounds Blanko and more began to spread all over the castle to curse everyone. The Tunes didn't know what was happening, but they realised what happened as they turned into household objects. Bupkus, Nawt, Pound, Bang, Veronica, Tallulah, Rita, and May (they were the same age as Blanko) began to feel pain as they grew claws and fangs. Also, their skin changed into different colors and looked more demonic; they've turned into Monstars.

"Until you have found one to love you as you are, you shall remain forever a Monstar," Eris finished. Blanko kept screaming in pain as Eris's magic kept spreading. His screams of agony died away and turned to roars as he turned into a Monstar. He began snarling and roaring that he's now a Monstar, unless he has found love and earn his love in return.

_End flashback_

Blanko had his hand on his eyes, remembering his tragic past when he became a Monstar. That's the reason why he hates Christmas because last Christmas was the day the spell came upon the castle, turning him into a hideous beast. Swackhammer gently said, "But we've come so far since then; we've risen above this tragedy."

Blanko shot up as he nearly knocked the chair over as he snarled, "Where is she?"

"I believe she's gone to the boiler room or so two little birdies told me," Swackhammer winked at Brain and Pinky. Brain smirked, "Tweet, tweet, tweet." Pinky laughed and said, "NARF!" He received a smack from Brain, who said, "Will you stop saying that word?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria arrived to the boiler room to look for a fire log while the other workers began to work on the boiler room to keep the castle warm and toasty during winter. She walked in to look for someone who is in charge as the others saw her in amaze, even though she has never been to the boiler room before. An oil can on a moving wheelbarrow barked, "Hey, c'mon! Get out of the way! We're working here!"

Victoria stepped away fast and said, "Oh, excuse me." She followed the moving log bins and heard an ax with a Southern accent say, "I say-I say, boys! Now, get back to work! The castle doesn't heat itself, you know!" The ax was Foghorn Leghorn. Foghorn looked at Victoria and asked, "So, what can I do for ya, honey?" Victoria held a log and said, "I'm looking for a log."

Foghorn smiled, "Alright. Logs we got," he began searching the logs, "What do you want? Hard wood, soft wood? We got it all! We got birch, maple, pine, oak..." The logs were flipped into the air, but one smacked the ax's head and he saw little bricks flying around. He moaned, "D'oh! Concrete! My head... Don't worry, it'll pass." He shook his head and barks, "So, make up your mind already!"

"Is it alright if I just browse?" Victoria asked.

"Suit yourself. Take your time. Me, I got work to do." The ax walked off to check on his workers. Victoria looked a the log, but she looked up to see the boiler hiss and bang. It began to heat up badly when everyone gasped that something is about to go wrong. The whistle blows and the steam came out, calming the boiler down, much for their relief.

Foghorn shouted, "Hey, what am I playing you for, being boring? I say-I say, do that on your own time! Get outta here, boys!" Victoria kept searching when she climbed on the pile of logs. She picked up a good one and smiled, "Yes." She held the good log and slid down safely. She hummed a bit and blew the dust off the log. Suddenly, she heard growling and gasped when Blanko came towards her. Victoria hid the log behind her back and hummed, so that Blanko won't see.

"What are you hiding?" Blanko asked when he knows what she's hiding. Victoria didn't say anything, but she's a little nervous and gave a small shrug. Blanko huffs and growls as he walked behind her, then took the log out of her hand. He began to examine the log. Victoria said, "It's a Yule log." Blanko stared at her and raised a brow, "What?"

Victoria explains as she gently puts her hand on the log, "A Yule log. It's a wonderful tradition. One log is chosen and everyone in the house touches it, and makes a Christmas wish." Blanko swiped the log away from her and growled, "Wishes are stupid." He turns away, but faces her as he sneered, "You made a Christmas wish last year. IS THIS WHAT YOU WISHED FOR?!" He roared loudly when a flock of bats flew out of the darkness and outside.

Victoria bowed her head sadly and sighed, "No." Blanko grunts and stared at her. Victoria glared as she held her head up, "But I will keep wishing," she goes towards another log and said with hope in her voice, "And when the log is burned on Christmas morning-" Blanko cuts her off and he sneered, "There will be no Christmas."

Victoria looked up and tried to explain, "But..." Blanko roared, "NOOOOO! I am the master here!" Victoria began to get upset as she asked, "How can you be so selfish?" Blanko glared, "You cannot possibly understand. You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle, to be a, uh, uh, uh..."

Victoria asked sadly, "Prisoner?" Blanko didn't say anything and looked away all because Victoria is his prisoner. Victoria began to walk away as she turned towards Blanko and shouts, "The only one holding us as prisoner here is you. Well, I'm not giving up!" She turns away quickly before a few tears were about to escape from her eyes. Blanko watched her leaving and felt guilty that he's holding everyone as prisoner. He mutters to himself, "Prisoner..." and walks sadly towards the boiler. Victoria looked back with a sad look on her face as Blanko walked off. She walked sadly back to the castle, now that Blanko has forbidden Christmas.

* * *

Victoria arrived to her room and flopped on her bed, feeling upset that Blanko forbids Christmas. She sighs sadly until she saw the Warners walking in. "Hiya, Vicky. You should see the ballroom," said Yakko. Dot adds with excitement in her voice, "It's all decorated, pretty, and there's garlands everywhere! I think the mater's going to be really excited when he finds out about Christmas!"

Victoria got up from her bed and walked towards the curtains. She sighed, "Well, he...he already knows."

Wakko asks, "Really? Was he excited?"

Victoria opened the curtains and sadly answers, "Actually, Wakko, he's forbidden it." The tea cups felt sad, then Dot said, "But I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas!" Victoria's eyes lit up and a look of determination appeared on her face. She said, "You know, Dot, he can't. We'll have Christmas with or without him."

The Warners cheered, "Hooray! Alright! Whoo!"

Dot asked, "Can we get a tree now, Victoria? It's the only thing we're missing."

Victoria gave a small chuckle at their excitement and said, "Alright, then. Let's go get a tree. But first..." Victoria hushed the three when she picked up the present for Blanko. Victoria got into Blanko's room, while the Warners kept on a lookout to see if Blanko is coming. Victoria walked towards the small table where the enchanted rose is. She placed her hand on the glass case, but turned as Yakko hissed, "Psst! Victoria, the master! Hurry!"

He and his siblings saw Blanko coming. Victoria placed the present by the rose and quickly hid. Blanko opened the door, growling sadly a little from his argument with Victoria. Victoria came out from behind the door and she left with the Warners to find a tree.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of using Eris as the Enchantress, since I used Proteus as Blanko's human form and the other guys from Sinbad as the Monstars in their human form; I don't own the characters or movies, just my OC. All rights reserved. I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Looking for a Tree

Victoria got her coat on and held Foghorn over her shoulder as she went outside with the Warners and Taz. The Warners were giggling as they walked around the castle grounds wtih Taz. Victoria found a small tree and asked, "What about this one?" Yakko said, "It looks like a bad copy of Michelangelo's_ David_, doesn't it?"

Wakko looked at the tree and imagined an ornament hanging on a branch, but the weight of the decoration made the tree lean towards the side. Wakko shook his head and said, "Nah, too skinny." The Warners moved on, then Victoria rolled her eyes and followed them as she held Foghorn.

Back in the West Wing, Blanko watched her through the window. Bupkus opened the door slightly, walked into the room, and stood next to Blanko. Bupkus smirked as he waggled a brow, "Ooh-la-la." Blanko rubbed his neck and sighed as he turned away, "Oh, Bupkus..." The purple Monstar looked at the window and said, "She's beautiful, no?"

Blanko looked at the rose and glared, "Yes, and I'm hideous."

Bupkus snickers to himself, "Not to mention ill-tempered."

Blanko saw something on the table near the rose; it was the present Victoria placed. Blanko picked it up and asked with a glare, "What is that?" Bupkus looked at the present and said, "Oh, it looks like a Christmas present." Blanko slammed the present on the table hard with a roar, then walked towards the balcony as he tore a curtain away from his view.

Bupkus looked at the present, reads the tag to see whom it's for, and smirks, "Oh-ho-ho. It's for you, Blanko. It's from...a girl." Blanko turns back slightly and asks with an odd look on his face, "Granny?"

"No," Bupkus replied.

Blanko guessed, "Veronica? Tallulah? May? Rita?"

Bupkus slaps himself in the forehead and said, "Rita's my girlfriend, Veronica's with Pound, Tallulah loves Bang, and Nawt adores May. No, from Victoria!" Blanko walked into the room and said to himself, "Victoria?" He picks up the present, smiles a bit, and was about to tug the pink ribbon. The purple Monstar stopped Blanko, "Ah, ah, ah! Blanko, you can't open it!"

Blanko stopped and asked, "Well, why not? It's for me, isn't it?"

Bupkus points out, "Because it's not yet Christmas!" Blanko turns away with a scoff, then Bupkus decides to comfort his friend. He said, "Blanko, we all know how you feel about Christmas. But when a woman gives a man a gift, she's saying: I care about you." Blanko was in deep thought and realised, "But I don't have a gift for her."

Bupkus smiled and reassured, "It is not too late."

Blanko sighed, rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Well, I guess I could get her a little something."

Meanwhile, Swackhammer kept playing his masterpiece in the room, but it didn't last when Blanko walked in. The blue Monstar bellowed over the music, "SWACKHAMMER! STOP THE NOISE!" Swackhammer stopped and asked in an outrage, "Noise? Noise?! This is my masterpiece." Blanko shot a deadly glare, warning Swackhammer that he's serious. Swackhammer bowed, "Master," and glared at Blanko with one eye open.

Blanko explained as he looked out the window, "I-I want you to compose a song. It's a present for Victoria."

Again, Swackhammer glared, "What? Victoria?"

Blanko turned away and said with a smile on his face, "And make it happy!" He found the right gift for Victoria. He closed the doors gently and was gone as Swackhammer said, "Oh, but happiness is so..." Swackhammer finished, "Depressing. What's next, love songs? Wedding marches? It's all that girl's fault!" Pinky and Brain arrived, then the two piccolos looked out the window to see Victoria and the Warners next to another tree.

"What about this one?" Victoria asked.

"Too wiggly," said Dot.

"Too...wiggly," Victoria said.

"Pinky! Brain!" Swackhammer shouted and blared his organ when the two piccolos gave a yelp. Swackhammer growled, "Pay attention. I need you two to pace when I think. The girl is evil, I tell you. She pulls him from my grasp. She fills his head with dreams of love and hope, and Christmas!" Brain stopped pacing and said, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Pinky adds, "Yes, Brain. You can't stop Christmas. NARF!"

Brain rolls his eyes and moans, "Don't you ever stop saying that? It's not even a real word!"

"No," Swackhammer smirked evilly, "But I can stop the girl..."

* * *

Victoria and the group are at the last little tree on the castle grounds. Victoria giggled, "Guys, this is the last one." Taz looked at the tree, but the three tea cups were not impressed. Dot moaned, "That's not it. That's just a weed wishing it was a tree!" Victoria held up Foghorn and sighed, "Dot, we've looked at every tree on the grounds."

"But it's more this way than that, Vicky." Yakko said.

Victoria shrugged and was prepared to chop the tree, "It will have to do," Victoria said, then she swung the ax. It made contact, but Foghorn moaned, "I say-I say, girl! What a headache I have!" Victoria pulled away immediately and watched Foghorn's eyes roll around. She apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go get a saw."

"No, that's fine. I don't want to put you out, girl." Foghorn said.

"Oh, alright," Victoria said. She was about to continue, but Foghorn asked, "Do you have some oil?" Victoria gave a raised brow at the ax, but he said, "I just thought a little massage," Victoria rolled her eyes as the ax continued, "But if it's no, it's no. Go on. What are you waiting for, sugar? I say-I say, knock yourself out!"

Victoria was prepared to swing as Foghorn mumbled, "You never get headaches, I guess. Lucky you." The girl pulled away and suggested, "Really, I can get a saw." Foghorn was getting testy and said, "Who wants a saw? I said go ahead with the whacking and the hitting! Who's stopping you?" Victoria shushed him when she heard a slow, melody playing from the West Wing. She said to herself quietly, "What is that? It's beautiful."

Swackhammer kept playing his organ in a slow melody, "And now, a little piccolo." Brain was about to blow, but Pinky did and his note came out high-pitched; it was so screechy that it sounded like a whistle. Taz lifted his head and the footstool took off with razzberry noises. He ran off to find where it was coming from. Victoria placed Foghorn next to the tree and ran after Taz as Dot followed behind her. Victoria cried, "Taz, wait!"

Yakko and Wakko stayed behind with Foghorn to keep him company. Foghorn went against the tree and started to lean in content. Yakko said, "You folks keep watching Vicky and my kid sister, while we sit here and relax." Wakko adds, "We don't want to bore you with us being lazy or leave the parody hanging." Foghorn adds, "We'll just sit here. Snow is fine." A pile of snow landed on him and he said, "A little wet, but who's complaining?"

* * *

"Yes, my dear. Come to me," Swackhammer smirked. In the halls, Victoria called for Taz, "Come here, boy. Come here." As she was walking towards the West Wing, Swackhammer kept playing and had an evil smile plastered on his face. He stopped playing when Taz ran in and started to chase Pinky around. Pinky held back a scream and ran, "Ah, nice doggy! Stay away! NARF!"

However, Brain kept himself discreet and helped Pinky. Victoria held Dot in her hands and walked into the dark room, looking for Taz. She called, "Hello? Hello?" Dot started to shake with fear and stammered, "W-Well, maybe there's nobody here. M-M-Maybe we should go." Victoria turned to see Taz gibbering at a chair and asked, "What's the matter, Taz?"

Pinky and Brain saw them, then Victoria introduced herself, "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Victoria. And you two are?" Brain answered, "I'm Brain. This is my sidekick, Pinky." Taz growled at them, but Victoria scolded at the footstool, "Down, boy. Down." She turned to the two instruments and said, "We heard the most beautiful music. Was it you?"

Pinky began to blush, "Me? You though it was me?" Swackhammer decided to make himself shown and said, "Mademoiselle, please." Victoria turned around gasped as she saw the fat alien near an organ. Swackhammer gave a small bow, "I am Maestro Swackhammer, court composer and your most humble servant."

Victoria walked towards the area Swackhammer was and greeted, "Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Swackhammer. I'm Victoria." Dot got out of Victoria's hand and got on top of a chest, which had music inside. Swackhammer looked at the human girl and said, "Yes. The entire castle is talking about you, child. They say you're planning a Christmas gala. Marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts?"

"Yep," Dot answered.

"Food?" Swackhammer asked.

"Yep," Dot replied.

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?"

"Check," Dot nodded.

"Spangles and 'fandangles?' The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yep, we've got them all!" Dot said with a smile.

Swackhammer smirked, "The tree?"

Dot frowned and said to Victoria, "See, Victoria? Me and my brothers told you." Victoria gave a shrug and said to Swackhammer, "Well, we've found one..." Dot finished as she looked at the floor, "But it was on the piddling side of puny." Swackhammer chuckled, "But did you look in the Black Forest? There you will find a tree, better than any you can dream of."

Dot's face lit up as she said, "Better? We gotta go, Victoria!" Pinky cringed in fright when he looked outside the window, seeing that the forest looks spooky. Dot said again, "We've gotta!" Victoria remembered her promise to Blanko and said, "Dot, we can't. I promised your master I wouldn't leave the castle grounds. I gave my word."

Swackhammer found Victoria's weakness and decided to play around with her promise. He said to Dot, "Chin up, sweetie. There's a profound lesson here. Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another." Victoria placed her hands on her hips and said, "You're twisting what I said." Swackhammer explained, "Not at all. I agree with you. Look after yourself. Let the master do the same. Never mind that the tree was his favorite part of Christmas."

Dot pleaded, "Please, Victoria? Ple-e-e-ease? Pretty please with extra sugar and a cherry on top?" Victoria couldn't resist Dot's face, but looked at the window with caution. She looked at the forest and remembered her last encounter with the wolves as she said, "It looks dangerous." Swackhammer gave a low chuckle, "Mademoiselle, you are in more danger in this very room, I assure you."

Victoria sighed, "Alright. We'll take Altivo. If we hurry, we can be back by nightfall." Dot cheered, "Yay!" Taz and Dot walked out of the room, then Victoria began to leave. She said, "Au revoir, Monsieur Swackhammer. You'll keep my secret won't you?" Swackhammer nodded, "Of course, mademoiselle. The master will remain completely in the dark." However, the fat alien was lying and had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Victoria poked head and gave a small wave to the two piccolos, "Au revoir, Pinky and Brain." Pinky and Brain gushed, then the two waved, "Au revoir." Swackhammer growled, "Pinky! Brain! I want you two to follow her. Make sure they don't...come...back." Brain nodded, "Yes, sir. But she's very kind and sweet."

Pinky agreed, "Yeah, we should just let her be and have the spell broken." Swackhammer rolled his eyes and groaned, "When you two numbskulls are finished fawning, perhaps you can recommend someone else to play your solos." He mentioned the solos, which made Pinky and Brain run out of the room. Pinky yelped, "No! We're going! We're going!" The two ran off to follow Victoria and carry out Swackhammer's evil bidding.

* * *

**Okay, how was that one? There's gonna be more to come! I only own Victoria (me), not the others. Rita, Tallulah, Veronica, and May are owned by Randolph-Larry on DeviantArt. Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Don't Fall In Love

Back at the West Wing, Blanko had ripped the curtain by the window so that he can use it as a table cover. He kept humming _Deck The Halls_ as he sets up the table, wearing his formal attire for the night with Victoria, and took Bupkus's advice to give her something. He dusted the cover off and called, "Daffy!"

"Oh, dear. Yes, I'm coming!" Daffy ran down the hall to find out what Blanko wants. Blanko pushes a chair as he shouts again, "Daffy!"

Daffy waddled into the room and asked, "You bellowed, sir?" Blanko looked at the clock and said, "Find Victoria. I, uh...well, I..." He began to stammer, but he stopped and said simply, "She has to hear a song." Daffy saluted, "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Daffy clapped a bit and smiled, "Splendid. Yes, splendid!" He chuckled, gave his heels a click, and ran into the East Wing to find Victoria.

As he got there, he bumped into Pound. Pound picked up Daffy and asked, "Daff, what's the rush?" Daffy answered, "Blanko needs Victoria. I gotta find her. You know where she is?" Pound shrugged, "I think she's in her room." The two walked in as Pound called, "Victoria? Vicky?" Pound and Daffy found the room empty, then Daffy said, "Where is she? Victoria?"

In the ballroom, everyone is setting up the dinner table, while Bugs watched the chandelier going up, "Careful, careful." Wile, who was a pitcher, accidentally lets go of the lever and had the chandelier come falling fast to the table. Bupkus called, "Too fast! Get out of the way! Stop!" Everyone on the table dodged and went towards Bupkus when the chandelier almost crashed onto the table.

Sawyer rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Huh! Amateurs." Pound and Daffy went into the ballroom, then Daffy ran into a wreath and got his face stuck. Daffy gave a small wave and called for everyone's attention, "Excuse me? Hello. Has anyone seen Victoria? I can't find her anywhere and the master is demanding to see her now. He's got a song he wants her to hear."

Bugs lit up the candles with his fire and smiled, "Oh, c'est magnifique." Granny turned to Daffy and said, "Last I saw her, she was going with Dot to look for a Christmas tree." Tallulah added, "Yakko and Wakko were with them, but the boys just came back in without them." Pound helped get Daffy unstuck and said, "Right. We must conduct a search of the grounds. Bugs, Bupkus, you're with me and Daffy."

"DAFFY, I'M WAITING!" Blanko bellowed from his room, making Pound almost trip down the stairs as Daffy tried to get the wreath off himself. Daffy got the wreath off, then followed Bugs and Bupkus out. Pound looked at Granny and Veronica, "Granny, Veronica, stall Blanko. Okay, Bupkus, we're...Bupkus? Wait, I'm leading! Me first, you second, Bugs third, and Daffy fourth!"

Outside, the four ran to look for Victoria. Bugs called, "Victoria? Victoria?" Daffy called, "Victoria? Where is she? Victoria!" Bupkus also shouted Victoria's name, but stopped when he saw tracks in the snow. His eyes widened and he gasped, "The Black Forest!" He followed the tracks and signaled the three, "Come on! Hurry!" Victoria and Dot headed to the Black Forest to search for the tree, but the forest is not a good place to look for it. Even when the wolves are still out, it's dangerous.

Pound gasped, "No, this is catastrophic!" He followed Bupkus and had Bugs catch up. With Daffy, he was still catching up to them and was waddling. Bugs turned and groaned, "Daffy, quit dawdling!" Daffy caught up and moaned, "I'm not dawdling! I'm waddling!" Pound rolled his eyes and snapped, "Well, don't waddle then! We're in a hurry, you lazy old clock!"

* * *

Back at the West Wing, Blanko brushed his hair and shined his teeth to look perfect for the night. He sat on the chair to wait for Daffy to bring Victoria. Time has flown by and he waited and waited. Even the candle's wax was melting and its light blew out when night came. Blanko had his hands behind his back and looked at the window as he growls, "Why am I still waiting?"

Blanko became impatient and shouted, "GRANNY! VERONICA!" Veronica rushed into the room with a tea cart and Granny. Veronica panted, "Coming, sir! Coming!" She stopped wheeling into the room, then Granny said, "What a brisk day! Why, you look positively chilled to the bone." Blanko sat into a chair with a sulk and asked, "Where's Victoria?"

Granny offered, "How about a nice cup of tea, sir?" Blanko slammed his fist onto the cart, which made Granny pour some hot tea into a cup. Veronica coaxed, "Just a spot." Blanko grabbed the cup and shouted, "Swackhammer, play Victoria's song!" He sipped the tea and listened to Swackhammer playing a song. Blanko rolled his eyes and muttered, "You're not singing."

Swackhammer played and sang glumly, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la..." Blanko rolled his eyes and groaned, "Louder!" Swackhammer kept singing, then Veronica and began to stall Blanko. "A bit more tea, sir?" Veronica asked, "Good for the heart, you know."

"No, thank you," Blanko said to be polite.

"Just a spot?" Granny asked.

"No more," Blanko refused.

"Well, there's always room for tea," Veronica said.

"I said no more!" Blanko exclaimed.

"Oh, dear." Granny said, almost shaking. Blanko was getting suspicious and raised a brow, "Granny, Veronica, are you two trying to distract me?" Granny remained calm, "Goodness no, sir." Veronica made a small gasp, looked at the window, and said, "Oh, is that a yellow-bellied, double-breasted sapsucker? Rare at this time of year."

Blanko had enough and growled, "Enough! Where's Daffy? Where's Victoria?" Veronica slumped in defeat and answered, "Victoria? We can't find her, sir!" Blanko rose up from his chair, slammed the cup down, and shouted, "WHAT?! Leave me!" He entered the room Swackhammer was in, reached for the magic mirror that was on a footstool, and ordered, "Show me the girl."

The mirror glowed green and showed him the image of Victoria with Dot, Foghorn, and Altivo in the woods. Blanko misunderstood and felt heartbroken, but his anger consumed him. He was furious that Victoria broke her promise to never leave the castle grounds. He roared, "I WILL BRING HER BACK!" Swackhammer said, "No! She abandoned you! Listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you ashtray? No. But the girl..."

Swackhammer began to play his organ and green smoke rose out from the pipes, revealing green cherubs to torment Blanko.

**Swackhammer: **The quickest way to break your heart, make you depressed and ill, is to get tangled up inside The side effects could kill. All passion is a waste of time; a deadly game pour vous. I am your friend, your chère ami, I wouldn't lie to you! If you must love someone, may I suggest? You love yourself! Just think it through! You'll never leave and you will find you'll get more rest. You'll always feel as good as new. Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend. You must be strong; you mustn't bend! Don't talk for hours! Don't send flowers! Don't write poems! Don't sing songs and dance beneath the stars that shine above! Don't fall in love...

Swackhammer gave a small chuckle, "Oh, don't do it!"

**Swackhammer: **As soon as your heart rules your head, your life is not your own. It's Hell when someone's always there; it's bliss to be alone. And love of any kind is bad:a dog, a child, a cat. They take up so much precious time! Now, where's the sense in that? Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame. If you're turned on, then just turn off! Emotions are thing all great men overcame. Please don't make this grande catastrophe. Don't get attached to anyone or anything. There's nothing worse than things that cling; you'll go to pot, you'll turn to drink, you'll never rest, you'll end up mad, and looking like some poor demented dove! Don't fall in love... Dont fall in love!

In a rage, Blanko snarled, wrapped his cape around himself, and dashed out of the room. In the ballroom, Sawyer, Rita, Tallulah, and May were checking things in order. May held up a clipboard and said, "Okay, everything's all set! I can't wait to celebrate!" Tallulha finished putting ribbons on a pillar and smiled, "Me too. This is gonna be the best Christmas we've ever had."

Sawyer was on the table and took a holly leaf off a bell. She shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no. They cannot mix bells with holly!" Rita looked at the angel and shrugged, "Well, you have admit we're not bad for beginners. Also, the boys did a good job." Sawyer smiled a bit, but a gasp escaped from her lips as a roar came from Blanko.

Blanko climbed down the stairs on fours, then he began to trash the room. He began to destroy the Christmas decorations and the table, shattering the plates and food. He threw the chairs to the wall, breaking them to pieces. He ripped the curtains to shreds angrily and dashed off to bring Victoria back, knowing what to do with her when she broke her promise.

After Blanko left, May curled herself into a ball and sobbed. Tallulah held her for comfort, while Rita held Sawyer and bowed her head in shame. Rita sighed sadly, "All those years of hope: wasted." Sawyer sighed, "I knew this was hopeless."

* * *

**How was that one? I don't own the song, btw. All rights to Disney. It's pretty horrible that Swackhammer lied to Blanko and made him act like this. WHAT A CHEAP, LYING, NO-GOOD, ROTTEN, FOUR-FLUSHING, LOW-LIFE, SNAKE-LICKING, DIRT-EATING, INBRED, OVERSTUFFED, IGNORANT, BLOOD-SUCKING, DOG-KISSING, BRAINLESS, DICKLESS, HOPELESS, HEARTLESS, FAT-ASS, BUG-EYED, STIFF-LEGGED, SPOTTY-LIPPED, WORM-HEADED SACK OF MONKEY SHIT HE IS!**

**Oops, sorry about the swearing; Swackhammer's a real scumbag! :(**

**Okay, I hope you like where this is going so far. Kind reviews and coments are accepted.**


	8. There'll Always Be Christmas

In the Black Forest, Altivo pulled the sleigh with Victoria holding Dot close to her face. Pinky and Brain were holding onto the bottom of the sleigh to keep hidden. The two held tighter as they heard wolves howling, trembling with fear. The wolves from before growled at the sleigh going past them and their eyes glowed in the night. Altivo kept pulling when Dot had spotted something. She said, "There! That's it! That's it!" Victoria and the others saw a beautiful tree on the other side of the ice. "Oh, Dot, it's perfect." Victoria smiled. Altivo looked concerned if the ice isn't thin. He took a small step and without warning, he along with the sleigh slid on the ice.

Meanwhile, Daffy walked on the long hill, breathing heavily to look for Victoria when he, Bugs, Bupkus, and Pound found out that she's in the forest. "Do you see her?" Daffy asked. Bugs made it to the top with Bupkus and Pound saying, "Not yet." Pound waved his arm towards Daffy, "Now, come on! Hurry!" Daffy kept panting and moaned, "You go on. I'll never make it." The two Monstars and the candelabra rolled their eyes as Daffy made it to the top. The little clock was exhausted as he sighed, "Save yourselves." He collapsed head-first into the snow.

Bupkus rolled his eyes, "Ah, it would be summer before we reached them." Bugs had an idea, then he got on top of Daffy's back and used him as a snowboard. The two Monstars watched the two go, then Pound got on his stomach. Bupkus asked sarcastically, "You're not going to make it?" Pound said, "No, get on my back. You get to use me as a sled." Bupkus got on the orange Monstar's back, gave a push with his feet, and caught up with the two objects.

Bugs joked as he went down some hills, "I think we have finally found the use for you! Clockboarding! No, snowclocking!" Pound and Bupkus reached them, then the four screamed as they were going of the hill and landed with a thud as they laughed.

Back to the group, Victoria, Dot, and Foghorn made their way towards the tree to cut it down and bring it back to the castle. "It's the best tree ever!" Dot smiled. Victoria held Foghorn over her shoulder and said, "Dot, you're right." Foghorn cheered, "Merry Christmas! And a Happy Hanukkah!" Victoria went towards the tree as she held her collar close for warmth and said, "We better hurry. It's getting very stormy." Victoria swung Foghorn to chop the tree down with every grunt coming from the ax. He groaned, "Again with the chopping..."

As Victoria was chopping the tree, Pinky whimpered, "We've got to do something, Brain! Swackhammer's counting on us!" Brain looked at his partner and moaned, "We? What's with this 'we' business? I'm tired of Swackhammer bossing us around and threatening us, so I'm out of this plan and you do it on your own. I'll just separate the sleigh to the horse, then you do the rest." Brain went towards the sleigh and was about to pull the metal attachment.

The tree was chopped one last time and began to fall. Dot yelled with glee, "Timber!" As the tree finally fell to the ground, Brain tried to pull apart the metal screw to unhitched the horse to the sleigh; he had no luck getting it out. Victoria wrapped some ropes around the tree and tied it. She called, "Take it away, Altivo!" The horse gave a small nicker and started pulling the sleigh, dragging the tree. Brain gasped and tried to get out of the way as he fell off the sleigh. He and Pinky were pinned to the ground as the tree dragged on top of them. The two popped from the snow, covered with little pine needles.

Pinky panicked, "Oh no!" Pinky and Brain ran towards the tree to catch up. When the sleigh slid back on the ice, they slid off and slid right on the ice. They stopped, then Brain sighed, "Not one of my brilliant ideas." The sleigh stopped as Victoria looked over to see the two piccolos. She asked, "Pinky? Brain?" Pinky gave a small chuckle and wave. Brain said, "Hello, Victoria. Nice tree."

Victoria asked, "What are you two doing way out here?" Pinky shuffled nervously, "Nothing. I was just walking. I love the bitter cold and... I mean, uh..." Pinky blared a high-pitched tune, making Altivo frightened. Pinky screeched again, making Altivo stomp his hooves and accidentally breaking the ice! The ice made them separated as Victoria shouted, "Altivo!" Victoria looked behind and found ice broken everywhere. She moaned, "Oh no!"

Dot looked behind and saw the ropes snapping away from the tree. She shouted, "The tree, Vicky! We're going to lose the tree!" As the rope snapped, Dot screamed and fell into the water. Victoria jumped out, holding Foghorn and screamed, "Dot!" She jumps on some of the ice and said to herself with worry, "Where is she?" Dot held her breath as she was still in the water with the tree. Pinky and Brain held onto the ice, but they fell into the water. They got up to the surface and got on dry land.

Victoria swung Foghorn on some ice that was cracked and fished her hand to get Dot. She almost got her, but Victoria fell into the water with a gasp. Victoria found Dot, caught her, and was being pulled towards the currents. Bupkus, Bugs, Pound, and Daffy made it in time and began to rescue Victoria. Bupkus ran across the ice and shouts, "Hold on, chèrie! I will save you!" Daffy followed and moaned, "Oh, dear!"

Everyone got towards the ice as Pinky muttered, "Oh no! Oh, gosh! Oh no! Oh, gosh! Oh no! Oh, gosh! Oh no!" As they went across the ice, Pinky saw Victoria holding Dot and going up towards the ice with her face pressed against it. Pinky screamed in fright, but he stopped as Bupkus yelled, "Back off! Back off!" Using his fist, he brought it towards the ice and made a huge hole for Victoria to get out.

Victoria got out of the water as she gasped for air, while Dot spat some water out from her mouth and breathed. Victoria sighed with a small shiver, "Oh, Dot, thank goodness you're safe." Dot looked at Victoria smiled a bit, "I wasn't scared." Under the water, the rope that held the tree snagged Victoria's ankle and pulled her in!

Victoria gasped and tried to get back up, but the rope pulled Victoria harder. Bugs, Daffy, Pinky, and Brain linked to pull Victoria back up, but she got under and the objects only held Victoria's glove. Suddenly, a Monstar roar came up from the darkness. Bupkus turned around and saw that Blanko came, but was extremely angry. Victoria fell unconscious underwater and began to go deeper. Blanko jumped into the water and swam towards Victoria to save her. Then, he broke the ice with all his might and got out, holding an unconscious Victoria in his arms.

Blanko carried her bridal style across the ice, wet and still furious. Dot looked up and smiled, "Victoria!" As Blanko was carrying Victoria, he still had a glare on his face. Bugs noticed that Dot was in the way and grabbed her out of Blanko's path. Altivo followed Blanko, while everyone watched them leaving. Pinky began to cry, while Brain's eyes were filled with tears as he brushed them away and sighed, "Oh no, what have I done? It's all my fault..." Pound looked at Brain sadly, picked him up, and sighed, "We all share some blame, Brain, for daring to hope for a Christmas."

* * *

Over at the castle, Victoria sat against the wall with a blanket around her. Blanko glared at Victoria and growled, "You said you'd never leave." Victoria kept her head down and didn't mean to break her promise. She said weakly, "I wasn't trying to leave. I just wanted to make you happy." Blanko turned towards the door and snarled, "You broke your word and for that, you will rot in this dungeon forever."

He slammed the door shut and locked it, so he wouldn't let Victoria run away again. On top of that, he has forbidden Christmas once more. Tears rolled down Victoria's cheeks and she whispered, "I should have known you'd never be anything...but a Monstar..." She will know that Blanko will never change, but to be spoiled, selfish, unkind, and being a cruel monster that he really is.

The bell tolled midnight; Christmas Day. Bugs sighed sadly that Blanko had forbid Christmas again, "Midnight. Merry Christmas, Daff." Daffy sighed sadly, "If only it were." He followed Bugs, the Monstarettes, and the Monstars to visit Victoria.

Back at the West Wing, Blanko looked out the window and felt guilty. But Swackhammer on the other hand, smirked evilly from behind that his plot had finally worked when he found out that Victoria is in the dungeon. He gave mock sympathy, "Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her. Things were so much simpler before she came long, before we dared to...hope."

Blanko sighed sadly, "I thought she was the one..."

As the others got towards the dungeons, Pound had a key in his pocket and unlocked the door. The Monstars, Monstarettes, Warners, Granny, Daffy, Bugs, Sawyer, Pinky, and Brain came into the cell. Dot looked and asked, "Victoria?" Nawt gave a small wave as Pound gave a small smile, "Hey, baby girl." Granny said, "There she is."

Victoria looked up to see her friends, but felt bad about what just happened. Bugs and the objects walked towards her as Bugs sadly smiled, "Merry Christmas." Yakko sadly said, "Doesn't look so special to me." Victoria looked at the tea cup and sighed, "Oh, Yakko, I'm sorry. Nothing's changed." Sawyer looked at Victoria and said, "I told you nothing would change. I told you the master would not allow this. I told you Christmas was a hopeless folly!"

Victoria looked away when Sawyer said those things, but turned her head when Sawyer said, "But...I was wrong." Sawyer walked towards Victoria and began to sing.

**Sawyer:** When I felt lost and lonely, not a dream in my head. Your words lifted my spirits high. Remember what you said...

Victoria's expression became hopeful as Sawyer sang, remembering what she told her about Christmas before Sawyer didn't want to be involved. As Sawyer sang, Bugs squeezed Daffy tight for a hug, the Monstars held their girls lovingly, Pinky was crying tears of joy, and Brain wiped a tear away. Also, Victoria began to sing.

**Sawyer: **As long as there's Christmas, I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive...

**Victoria: **The greatest of the gifts we'll receive...

Victoria held Sawyer in her hands, got up, and did a few pirouettes as she sang with the angel topper.

**Both: **As long as our guiding star shines above...

Victoria stopped as she looked up to see the window show night sky, which was lit by the moon and stars. She sat down as Sawyer sang, then Victoria finishes.

**Sawyer: **There'll always be Christmas...

**Victoria: **So there always will be a time when the world is filled with peace and love.

* * *

**How was that? It seems Pinky and Brain weren't the bad guys, Blanko's down in spirits and hope, and Swackhammer's about to win (he's not gonna win). I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Swackhammer's Fury

Back at the West Wing, Blanko walked away from the window and still felt guilty for locking Victoria in the dungeon for good. Swackhammer has another plan to use Blanko to deal with the enchanted rose. He gave mock sympathy to Blanko and says, "Oh, it tears me up to see you this way, Master. Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your curse." He pointed to the rose and continued. "Destroy it and end those adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever."

Blanko slowly walked towards the rose, removed the glass, and reached his hand out. His face turned from sad to angry, glaring at the rose and thinking that it's tormenting him. Blanko growled angrily as Swackhammer looked at what was about to happen. Swackhammer growled, "Yes... Do it! SMASH IT!" Swackhammer grinned evilly and if the rose is destroyed, Blanko will remain a Monstar for all eternity with the others and Swackhammer.

As Blanko raised his arm with a roar and was about to smash the flower with his fist, the rose petal floated off and landed gently on his present that hasn't been opened. Blanko's anger vanished when he saw the present from Victoria. He whispered, "Victoria?" Swackhammer waited for Blanko to get rid of the rose, but nothing happened and he heard some thudding noises. Swackhammer called, "What are you doing? What is it?" Blanko walked back into the room, holding a new storybook that Victoria made. At first, he didn't accept the first book he had before. This time, he has accepted this book because it was from Victoria.

Swackhammer joked, "Oh, a storybook. Does this one have pretty pictures you can color?" Swackhammer snickered and smirked, "Utterly dreadful, Master." Blanko held the book and glared, "No! This one's different." Blanko looked at the pages and calmly said, "It's from Victoria." Swackhammer muttered to himself, "Well, that would account for the creative wrapping."

"Quiet!" Blanko growled, making Swackhammer mad. Blanko sat in a chair by the fire and said, "I want to read." Swackhammer sighed and didn't say anything else. Blanko had already opened the book and read it carefully. As he was reading, he could almost Victoria's voice through the words.

"_Once upon a time, there was an enchanted castle. __Its master seemed to be as cold as winter... Deep inside his heart, his cries of anger echoed through the stone wall of the castle. Though surrounded by servants, he was all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew that someone cared. Christmas that year was spent exchanging gifts humble gifts. But the greatest gift that anyone received was the gift of hope."_

Blanko had already finished reading his new book and began to have second thoughts. He thought for a moment after all what he's done of banning Christmas, guilty for locking Victoria up in the dungeon, and forbidding Christmas. He looked at the flames and said to himself, "Hope." Blanko looked back at the book and made his decision. He closed the book gently, got up from his chair, and began to leave the room to talk to Victoria and apologize.

Swackhammer noticed what was going on and pleaded, "No, Master! Come back! She'll only prolong your torment!" He was too late as Blanko went down towards the dungeons to see Victoria.

* * *

Back at the dungeon, Wakko smiled at her of deciding that they don't need Christmas. "You know what, Victoria?" Wakko asked, "I don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas." Bupkus wrapped an arm around Pound and dangled his hand over Pound's head, thinking it was mistletoe. He sighed, "And I can do without mistletoe." Bupkus gives Pound a big kiss on the cheek, making Pound pull away and rub his cheek in disgust.

"Well, I don't need tinsel," Pound said.

"Oh, I don't need holly," Bupkus said.

"And I don't need a wreath!" Pound snapped.

"I don't need ornaments!" Bupkus snarled.

"And I don't need turkey!" Pound shouted.

"I don't need stuffing!" Bupkus yelled and pokes Pound's stomach.

"I don't need pudding!" Daffy finished off, not needing his favorite food. Bugs and Bupkus rolled their eyes, then started singing as they took turns with Daffy and Pound.

**Bugs:** To each his own, my friend, you know how to get me stressed. But when it comes to making Christmas special...

**Daffy:** I'm a cut above the rest!

Bupkus had some Christmas ball over his eyelids, making them look like he was wearing glasses. Pound walked over, pulled Bupkus's head, and made the balls come out and Bupkus groan.

**Bupkus:** If you could see things clearly, you would say that I've been blessed

**Pound:** You can't hold a candle to my timing!

**Bupkus:** Ahh! I'm a cut above the rest!

**Rita:** You belong side by side; you should never be apart. 'Cause when you're both together, you're really twice as smart

Pound grinned at Bupkus, "Twice as smart; she does have a point." Bupkus rolled his eyes and shrugs, "Yeah, well, two heads are better than one." The two clunked heads, then Pound clutched his head. Daffy took over and sang with Bugs. Daffy shook Bugs's hand, but pulled back as he accidentally burned himself.

**Daffy:** I'd say that as a team, we have got to be the best

**Bugs:** Now, we've found something we both agree on. We're a cut above the rest

**Bugs and Daffy:** There's no doubt that as a team, we two are the very best. Everyone who knows us must agree... We're a cut above the rest

Everyone began to dance around and sing.

**Bugs, Daffy, Bupkus, Pound, and Victoria:** There's not doubt that as a team, you two are the very best. Everyone who knows you must agree

**Bugs and Daffy:** We're a cut...

**Victoria:** A cut above...

**Bupkus and Pound:** Above the rest!

Blanko opened the door and looked at Victoria with a sad face. Everyone stopped in their tracks and Dot gasped, "Uh-oh! It's the master!" Blanko slowly walked in and said, "Uh, Victoria..." Victoria looked at him, while everyone was confused. Victoria smiled at them to tell them everything will be fine. She looked at Blanko, who was in front of her and looked at her sadly. Victoria looked deep into his brown-red eyes.

Blanko whispered, "Can you forgive me?" Victoria smiled and held his hand, while the others smiled and Bupkus nudged Pound with a chuckle. Victoria caressed Blanko's cheek and said, "Of course. Merry Christmas." Blanko smiled and felt his heart mended, then everyone cheered. Blanko looked at everyone and happily said as he held Victoria's hand, "Let's give Victoria the Christmas she's always wanted!"

* * *

Back at the West Wing, Swackhammer is feeling upset that Blanko had left and knows that he has been replaced by Victoria. He sneered, "So, Blanko gets Victoria and it's a happy ending for everyone. Enchantment lifting and Swackhammer fades into the background. No longer important. No longer needed. I THINK NOT!" Swackhammer had enough of love and everything, so he will end all of this by killing them.

He jammed the keys of his organ loudly, making the window shatter into pieces and a chandelier in the dining room fall. In the dungeons, the ceiling began to rumble as Dot moved out of the way and gasped, "What is it, Granny? What's happening?" Pound, Bupkus, Bang, and Nawt held their girls close for protection. Blanko held Victoria to shield her from the falling debris and growled as he heard evil laughter from Swackhammer.

Brain glared when he knew who's responsible for this. He growled, "Swackhammer." He pulled Pinky's hand and ran out of the dungeon, then towards the West Wing to stop Swackhammer form killing everyone. Veronica held Granny called everyone to go, "Hurry, now! Hurry!"

"Can you believe I never took a lesson?" Swackhammer asked, continuing to destroy everything. Blanko and Bupkus began growling when they're struggling to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the two turned when the floor began to break in half. It began to separate them form the Monstars, girls, objects, and Victoria. Bupkus gasped, "Rita!" and jumped towards the other side to meet her. Blanko noticed Victoria was on that side and gasped, "Victoria!"

Victoria reached her hand out and cried, "Oh no! Help!" Blanko ran towards the edge and roared, "Victoria!" He reached his hand out to save her, but he was far away. Victoria pulled her hand back as Pound grabbed a hold of her, pulling her away from the falling debris.

Pinky and Brain ran when the castle began to shake like an earthquake. They ran to the West Wing safely, then Pinky yelled, "Maestro! Stop!" Swackhammer stopped and looked at the two piccolos. Brain shouted, "This has gone too far! What do you think you're doing?" Swackhammer laughed evilly, "Don't you see, Brain? They can't fall in love if they're dead!"

Pinky snapped, "Well, I'll tell you what we see: a stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerfherder!" Pinky held back a chuckle and said, "I always wanted to say that! NARF!" Swackhammer laughed, "You two should have joined me, but I see my triumph is a solo act!" The earthquake caused the chest to open and the papers have been spread out. Brain picked up the papers and saw that the solos are gone. He shouted, "Our solo! It's blank!" Pinky and Brain have been double-crossed by a crook! Swackhammer laughed and continued to play loudly, "So naive. You're a second rate, you two. And that's all you will ever be!"

Blanko roared in anger, "SWACKHAMMER!" He broke the door down and ran towards the West Wing to stop Swackhammer. Swackhammer laughed maniacally, "We can remain as we are forever and ever!" Parts of the room began to crumble, but that didn't stop him. Swackhammer has gone too far because of Blanko being with Victoria. Swackhammer continued his destruction until a loud roar came up, "SWACKHAMMER!" He stopped to see Blanko, who opened the double doors and stood there angrily. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled when Blanko came in, extremely ticked off. Blanko roared, "ENOUGH!"

Swackhammer acted calm and said, "Good heavens, Master." Blanko walked into the room, then Swackhammer glared, "You're not singing!" He jammed the keys and the notes flew out of the pipes in rapid speed, hitting Blanko to the floor hard.

Back at the dungeon, Victoria and May pushed down the pillar to use it as a bridge. Victoria and the others walked carefully across the long gap, then headed towards the West Wing. Things have gone yet worse when the pipes broke because of the strong music. Blanko roared as Victoria came beside him. The servants panicked, but they saw that the glass is starting to fall and break with the rose inside it.

Bang gasped, "Oh no! The bell jar!"

Pound slipped on the floor and caught the jar in time, "Got it!"

Sawyer warned, "Oh, careful!"

"Is this happy enough for you, Master?" Swackhammer asked with a sinister grin, "I know I'm down-right giddy!" Blanko was furious that he had been tricked by Swackhammer the whole time and had been used to keep himself far from Victoria. Victoria fell to her side with a groan as the notes hit her hard. Brain ran to help Victoria up, while Pinky shouted to Blanko, "Master, the keyboard!" Blanko turned his head as Swackhammer kept laughing and playing, then Blanko moved towards the organ.

Blanko went through the strong winds, puts his claws on the bottom of the keyboard, and lifted it up over his head with a snarl. With the keyboard disconnected, the strong music stopped. Swackhammer panicked that everything stopped and slumped in defeat. In the bedroom, Bugs and Daffy worked together to put the bell jar with the rose back on the table. Daffy got it on top safely, Bugs fell to the floor, and Daffy held onto the table and landed on the floor with a thud.

In the music room, Blanko roared and threw the keyboard to the floor by breaking it in the process. He ran towards Victoria and had her lean on his shoulder. Swackhammer gasped and realised the chain against the pipe organ broke apart. He panicked that the pipes are falling apart and began to struggle as he tried to free himself. He screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as the pipes began to fall on him, ready to crush him to death. Blanko moved Victoria out of the way and took cover as the pipes landed on Swackhammer, killing the evil alien in an instant.

When the dust and falling papers cleared, Blanko and Victoria saw the pipe organ in pieces. Blanko kept staring at the organ that had crushed Swackhammer and said, "Swackhammer..." He realised that Swackhammer is dead and no more.

* * *

**How was that one? I knew Swackhammer's gonna lose! But the story is not over yet! I thought of having the Tunes and Monstars swap around for the song for fun. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. The Happiest Night of the Year

Everything is back to order all around the castle. Swackhammer is no more to cause trouble, Blanko no longer forbids Christmas, and everyone is now happy. Sawyer walked around in the ballroom with a smile on her face as everyone stood in line, all were dressed nicely; Pinky and Brain were wearing blue bow ties like Yakko, Wakko, and Bugs. "Oh, yes. It is lovely," Rita said, looking at the ballroom with a smile on her face.

Bugs smirked, "And you said it was impossible." Sawyer smiled, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! I said it was impossible without me." Daffy shushed everyone and said, "Everyone! Here they come!" The door opened when Foghorn and his assistant held the door open. Blanko walked in with his formal attire with Victoria, who wore her yellow ball gown and had her hair in an elegant half-back.

Pound held Veronica around the waist and smiled, "Oh, aren't they beautiful?" Blanko lets go of Victoria's hand and lets her look at the giant Christmas tree. Victoria gasped at the beautiful tree all decorated and smiled, "It's wonderful!" Everyone cheered and Blanko smiled.

* * *

Back to the present with everyone Looney and human, Rita finished her story, "And what a wonderful Christmas it was. I suppose if anyone saved Christmas, it was Victoria." Prince Blanko walked in with Victoria, who wore her hair elegant and was wearing a red gown that had a golden trim, pearl jewelry, white inner skirt, and red shoes. Blanko held Victoria's hand and smiled, "Merry Christmas, one and all!"

Rita, Pound, Bupkus, and Dot walked towards the couple. Dot smiled, "Merry Christmas!" Pound held Veronica's hand and smiled, "And a Merry Christmas to you, sir!" Bupkus gave a fist bump to Blanko and smiled, "Merry Christmas, everyone!" Bupkus gave a laugh, then Victoria looked at Dot. She smiled, "I believe we have a little something for you, Dot." She giggled as Blanko pulled out a present out of his jacket and handed it to Dot.

Dot held the present and smiled, "A present? Oh, boy! Thank you!" Granny smiled as Dot opened her present up, revealing a storybook. Dot smiled, "Look, Granny, a storybook! Will you read it to me, Yakko, and Wakko?" Granny smiled, "I'd love to, dear." Everyone laughed and talked to each other, while Blanko and Victoria watched. Blanko called, "Maestros."

The guests move out of the way, revealing two Albino lab rats: Pinky and Brain. The two held their piccolos and looked at Blanko. Since Swackhammer is gone, Pinky and Brain are the new maestros. Brain asked, "Yes, Master?" Blanko gave a small bow as he asked, "Will you do us the honor, old friends?"

Pinky smiled, "Yes, sir! Let's give this one a boom, boom, boom, boom! NARF!" Brain rolled his eyes, but smiled and said, "We'd be delighted!" The two began playing their piccolos as the musicians began to perform. Blanko led Victoria towards the balcony and faced her. Blanko got out a present from his jacket and handed it to Victoria. Victoria removed the lid and saw a pink rosebud. Victoria smiled at her prince as he smiled back. Victoria placed her hands on Blanko's chest as he caressed her face, leaned in, and kissed her lips tenderly.

The couple pulled apart, held each other, and looked at the starry sky. From the stars, one shone the brightest and was the most beautiful star from the Heavens. Everyone had a Merry Christmas to remember and lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**I can't believe it's done! I hope everyone likes what I have written. :) Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
